


Outskirts of Paradise

by agentaace



Series: Taakitz Week 2018 [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, coming home, ive never written anything like this before, that's basically it, too sappy, too sappy by far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentaace/pseuds/agentaace
Summary: Taako's still adjusting to this whole 'domestic' scene, but he's got Angus and Kravitz there with him to help. Angus gets some magic lessons, Kravitz plays some music, Taako makes a life change.





	Outskirts of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> For Taakitz Week day 7: Coming Home. Finally, some actual romance
> 
> Title from Outskirts of Paradise by Bad Suns

Nowadays when Taako gets home he’s usually greeted by one of three different sights. One, he’s with Kravitz, and they’re laughing at something he said as they start to think about dinner. Two, when Taako arrives Kravitz is already there, perhaps reading, perhaps playing the piano, on exactly one occasion attempting to make some kind of food. Three, Taako comes home to an empty house, and has to wait for Kravitz like a lovestruck idiot.

But today is different. Today, Taako is not arriving by himself, yet Kravitz is already home. Today, Angus McDonald is in tow when Taako swings the door open.

“Krav, honey, we have a boy now,” Taako calls, hanging up his jacket along with his hat. Angus slips off his shoes next to him, and then Kravitz rounds the corner, looking a little concerned. Then he spots Angus and smiles.

“Oh, that boy,” Kravitz says in relief.

“Yeah, that boy. Obviously,” Taako grins and puts his hat on Kravitz’s head instead of the rack next to the door. Kravitz gives him an indulgent smile and then leans down next to Angus.

“And how are you, today, Angus?” Kravitz asks.

“I’m great, Sir! Taako said he’d give me some more magic practice, but it might take a while, so he said I could spend the night!” Angus says excitedly. He has a bag slung over his shoulder, and his wand hangs from a lanyard around his neck.

Taako watches Kravitz for any reaction, and he sees Kravitz notice. He nods to Taako and says, “Of course, you’re always welcome here, Angus,” wordlessly giving him permission to invite Angus over whenever, without asking. Taako rolls his eyes and looks away.

“C’mon, Agnes, let’s go do some magic,” Taako says, and Angus rushes away to put his bag in the spare bedroom. Taako leans up to give Kravitz a peck on the cheek, then goes to meet Angus in the living room. The living room has the most amount of space, not being cluttered by various instruments or bookcases or heaps of clothes. There’s a couch, and a fantasy tv on the wall, with rugs and tapestries draped over walls and any available surface. That in itself is very Taako, but the accents and detail work are more Kravitz. There are little raven figurines, some glass feathers on the coffee table that serve as paperweights, and the few paintings on the walls are a little more somber compared to the brightly colored fabrics.

Angus has seen all of this before, of course. He visits for the dinners that Taako threw for everyone, he comes for magic lessons every once in a while. Taako pulls out his Krebstar, his magical device now that his umbrella was broken and also not his anymore. It isn’t as convenient, sure, because he never meant to use it as his primary casting wand. It’s like a bejeweled, tricked out throwing star, but it’s also powerful as hell and that’s what really matters. Plus, he’d given Angus his spare wand.

“What spell are we learning today, Sir?” Angus asks.

“Levitate, I figure it’s time to get you rolling on level 2 spells, yeah?” Taako says, and points the Krebstar at a pillow while Angus gets his wand out. “The incantation is Levetato, you kinda just point and shoot. You need to raise it up a little bit, too,” Taako instructs. Angus follows his movements, pointing his wand and raising it up slowly in sync with Taako.

“Got it, Sir,” Angus says, once he feels like he’s got the wrist movement. Taako teaches more through demonstration, most of the time what he says a spell requires isn’t actually all there is to it. But that’s fine, Taako knows that Angus is watching and can read his non-verbal instructions just as well. He’s a bright kid.

“Point at your own pillow and repeat after me: Levetato.” Taako gestures at a soft lavender colored pillow, which rises up off of the couch. Angus copies him, and a light blue pillow raises a couple inches before falling down again. Magic takes practice more than skill, or anything else. “Very good, D’jango.”

Angus beams at him, and then they repeat the spell one or two more times, while Angus still has the spell slots. “Try it on yourself, now. Like this.” Taako turns the Krebstar to face himself, and repeats the spell. He rises about a foot off of the ground, and hovers there. Angus looks delighted, and yeah, levitation is probably the coolest feeling ever. It’s a good spell.

And of course boy genius over here gets it on the first try. Taako’s proud, though he wouldn’t admit in front of him it unless under extreme circumstances. Now they’re both floating, and running low on spell slots, when they hear the sound of music playing from the next room over. It’s a piano, playing slow melodies that sound like they’re being improvised as they’re played. Taako gives a soft smile, and he knows that Angus probably catches him but it’s fine, he’s allowed to be a little sappy when it comes to Kravitz.

“Can we watch him play?” Angus asks, still hovering in the air.

“Yes. Just will yourself to go, my man, and you’ll float right over,” Taako instructs, and demonstrates as he floats out of the living room and down the hallway. Levitation has the added advantage of being quiet, and he loves watching Kravitz while he doesn’t know that he’s there. He just looks so at ease playing the piano, in his element.

Just before the open door of the study, Taako turns and puts a finger to his lips, Angus copying him in an affirmative. They silently drift into the room, where Kravitz has his back to them, tapping out complicated sonatas that make this house a home. He’s still wearing Taako’s hat from when he put it there before, his locs hanging loose under it. He doesn’t have his cloak on, either, it’s probably hanging by the door as well. Taako feels his entire self relax, and Angus definitely sees the smile on his face. But he doesn’t say anything, and that’s why they get along.

They only hear Kravitz play for a few minutes before Angus’s spell wears off, and he slowly falls back to the floor. The floor creaks, and Kravitz pauses his playing to look behind him.

“Oh, hello, you two,” He says, but Taako does this all the time so he’s not surprised. Kravitz stands up and crosses the room to put an arm around Taako’s waist, having to reach much higher than normal, and ruffles Angus’s hair with his other hand.

“I can levitate now, Sir,” Angus says, and yawns. It’s getting a little late, and Taako considers that they just used most of Angus’s spell slots.

“That’s great, Angus. Perhaps it’s time for bed?” Kravitz says, as always on the same wavelength as Taako. Angus just nods, smiling faintly at nothing, and Kravitz takes both his and Taako’s hands, pulling the latter along next to him. They go down the hallway another couple of rooms until they reach the spare bedroom, which has basically become Angus’s by this point, though it’s also shared part time by Magnus, Lup, Barry, Merle sometimes, Davenport once, basically everybody. But Angus claims it the most.

Taako floats around Kravitz in circles, still levitating, while Angus gets ready for bed. Kravitz watches Taako with a bemused smile, because he knows that once he asks Taako to come back down he’s lost whatever subtle game they’re playing. He’s still wearing the obnoxiously huge wizard’s hat, which is doing a good job of keeping Taako entertained while they wait.

A little while later Angus has fallen asleep, and Taako is floating behind Kravitz with his arms looped around his neck. Kravitz flips the lights off, and carefully closes the door behind them. They reach the study again, and Taako moves himself in front so that he can face Kravitz.

“Hey,” Taako says, with the tone of voice that suggests he’s got some kind of idea. Kravitz nods for him to continue. “Could we… Could we like, keep him? I know he’s not a dog or anything and we’d have to make sure it’s cool with everyone first, but like…” Kravitz smiles, which is not quite the reaction Taako was anticipating.

“I was wondering when you were going to ask,” Kravitz says, surprising him more. “Of course, Taako. We can ask him when he wakes up, but I’m pretty sure I know his answer.” Taako blinks, and his concentration is lost, his feet slowly hitting the floor again.

“Yeah?” Taako asks.

“Yes,” Kravitz nods. “He’s your magic boy. I know this, he knows this. Let’s just make it official.”

“Don’t gotta be dramatic about it,” Taako grumbles, remembering to be aloof again. Kravitz smiles and puts his arms around him. Taako leans into him, groaning, because it’s ridiculous how domestic they’ve gotten. This was never how he pictured anything going, ever, but it’s okay. It’s more than okay, it’s more than he’d ever wanted. Honestly. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> LEVETATO


End file.
